You're strong
by SilverXScythe66
Summary: Kai left the Foo Fighters headquarters with the taste of failure and was angry at himself. Can a certain friend help him to deal what he was facing?


It was midnight; Kai was in park after his battle with Ren. He was standing in front of tree glaring at it. He was angry at himself for not being able to save Ren from the power of Psyqualia. He strongly believed with his current level of power he could save him, but it was not enough. He was not strong enough.

He clutched his right hand to a fist and punched the tree and growled, "I am not strong enough." He punched a tree again, "I gave it everything I had and it still wasn't enough." He kept on punching the tree while cursing, "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" His last punch was so strong it shattered some of the bark from the tree while blood came from his knuckles. He stared at his cover bloody fist and growled in anger.

"Kai?"

Kai turned around to see Misaki behind him. He placed his right hand in his jacket pocket, "Misaki why are you here?"

"Aichi told me what happen with you and Ren from Foo Fighters. Are you alright?" She walked closer to him placed her hand on one of his shoulders.

Kai made an angry snarl a little that Aichi would tell the rest of the team about his battle. However he wonders why he told Misaki first of all people. He looked at her and spoke in an emotionless tone, "Yeah I'm fine."

Misaki could tell that he was lying, "Kai it is just one lost it no big deal."

"No big deal." Kai clutched his fists and started to shake in anger, "No big deal."

Misaki moved her head toward him a little, "Kai?" He then pushed her a bit which caused Misaki's eyes to widen. She stumbled a bit in her speech, "Kai?"

"No big deal!" he roared at her. "You and Aichi don't understand a damn thing! Losing a fight is not what I am mad about!"

Misaki slowly spoke, "Then what is it that you are so angry about? Tell me."

"You want to know, huh?" He swung his right arm across, "I am mad at myself for not being strong enough! Just like Aichi, Ren is also under the influence of Psyqualia!"

Misaki's eyes widen even more, "What?"

"However Ren had been under its influence longer than Aichi. He been relying on that a cursive power to help in his fights. It was because of that power Ren is not human anymore. I thought with my current level of power I could be able to save him, but it wasn't enough."

Misaki slowly walked to him, "Kai."

Kai then shouted in anger, "It wasn't damn enough! I wasn't strong enough!" He turned to the tree he punch before and punched it again with his right fist, "That is what I am angry about!" He continued to punch the tree while he spoke to Misaki, "I am mad at that I wasn't strong enough! I'm mad at the fact I wasn't able to save Ren! I'm just mad at the whole freaking world!"

Misaki forced him to turn around and slapped him across the face.

Kai looked at her and saw that her eyes were watery, "Why the hell are you crying for? Are you taking pity on me?" For his answer he received another slap across the face. "Damn it that hurt! What did you slap me for this time!?"

Misaki manage to speak while tears came down from her face, "The first one is to stop you from acting like that. The second one was that you being too damn stupid."

Kai's eyes widen, "What?"

"Not strong enough don't give me that crap! Have you forgotten you won the Card Capitol Tournament? Or how you win the Regional League in order to get to the National Tournament? Or have you forgotten that you save Aichi from the power of Psyqualia? Are you telling me that none of those victories were won just by luck!?" She grabbed his jacket and pushed him to a tree while punching him on his chest. Each time she spoke her punches gotten weaker, "You are not weak! You are a skill Vanguard fighter who fights with everything they got and play the game fair and square! That is your proof of your strength!" She leaned against his chest while tears continue to run down her face, "So stop beating yourself up. It is not like you."

Kai slowly wrapped his arms around her, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Misaki then smell the scent of blood and broke the hug in order check his hands. She saw that his right knuckles' skin was torn off and was bleeding like crazy, "You're hurt!" She took him to a bench and took off her red ribbon from her neck to wrap it around his bloody knuckles. After she made a knot she spoke to Kai, "That should help it for a bit until we can get a first aid kit."

Kai stared at it for a few seconds, "Thanks."

"No problem." She looked down when she spoke again, "I am sorry about how I acted before. I couldn't stand how you were acting."

"It is alright. I needed someone to snap me out of it." He rubbed his red mark cheek, "But man, when you give a slap you really leave a mark."

Misaki chuckled a little, "Sorry about that. It was the only way to bring you back to normal." She leaned on his right shoulder, "Just don't act like that again."

Kai leaned against her head without realizing, "Alright I promise." Without his attention his left hand reached for Misaki's right hand which was also was reaching for his hand.

When the two hands were together the two teens looked down to see then to each other. For the first time in their lives they were blushing. They tried to cool their cheeks down, but their heads were so close together their burning cheeks were burning like crazy. They two unconsciously move their heads closer and closer to the point move their heads closer and closer to the point where they could feel their breath. They slowly move their lips closer until they were pressing against each other. Kai wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist while she wrapped her arm around his neck. The two teens' kiss last about a few minutes before they needed to breathe.

Misaki was blushing like crazy at the fact she kissed Kai and she enjoy it. She tried to speak clearly but she still stumbled in her speech, "S-S-Sorry I-I-I didn't mean to ki-ki-kiss you."

Kai slowly answered, "No I should be the one who sorry."

Misaki stared into his light green eyes while he stared into her blue eyes. The two smile at each other and embraces each other a little tighter.

Misaki leaned on his chest, "Kai if you need to talk someone just tell me okay?"

"Sure" he kindly answer.

The two kiss again, but it lasted a little longer. The two got up and hold each other hand and the two headed home with a smile on their faces.


End file.
